


Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coming out sounds simple. Bobby disagrees. Warren has his own opinions on the topic.





	Maybe

In theory coming out sounded simple enough. In practice it wasn’t. Bobby had thought that it would be freeing, that he would feel better. 

And at first he did. It was like having the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders but now? Now Bobby was wondering if he could just start wearing a t-shirt that said, ‘I’m Gay. Don’t ask.’

If having his telepathic friend force him out of the so called closet had not been weird and invasive enough, talking to his own older self definitely took things to a whole new level of ‘strange’. Bobby felt like he was in a bad video game and the player controlling him was some kind of really big asshole. Who kept upping the difficulty without getting any better at playing first.

And the worst part? His friends did not seem to want to talk to him about this at all. Bobby figured he could go talk with Jean but she had invaded his privacy without any prompting and without even apologizing for it. Bobby was not going to trust her with his emotional well being anytime soon again. If ever. Probably not before he turned forty or something.

Picking up another pebble he threw it across the lake, and watched it skip over the water until it sank. That was about how he was feeling today. 

Coming out freaking sucked. The problem was that staying in the closet was even worse. He just had to look at his grown up self and that long list of failed relationships to know that much. Not to mention that being repressed apparently had once made adult him go full on supervillain and nearly kill the entire population of this planet by causing a massive ice age like scenario. 

Staying in the closet was definitely not the answer to his problems. Bobby did not want to become so bitter that he felt the need to go supervillain to express some of his emotions without filter. No. Bobby wanted to grow up and be happy.

He wanted to meet that special person. He wanted to go on silly dates, hold hands awkwardly, try out kissing and feel butterflies in his tummy. Bobby wanted to get everything any straight person got to have and he wanted it without having to explain himself over and over. 

Maybe that was why the big him had stayed in the closet so long. Wanting to just have these things without the pressure of being gay ruining it. Bobby felt sad for his adult version but at the same time, he hoped that now that they were both out, they would both find happiness. Big him certainly looked like he could use some happiness.

Another pebble went across the water and then Bobby turned his head and looked up. The sound of wings had gotten his attention. Warren.

“Hey Frostbite.” Touching down on the ground Warren smiled at his friend and came over to sit next to Bobby. “You’ve been out here an awfully long time. Scott was starting to talk about checking on you, so I figured I’d do it instead. You know, Cyke can be a little … overwhelming.”

Bobby snorted at that, “Don’t we all know it? Man, I love the guy but I wish someone had come from the future to tell us that he grows up to be the most chill dude in the universe. That’d be less depressing than supervillain.”

“Word.” Warren nodded and they sat there in silence for a little bit. It was not uncomfortable but it had a certain level of tension to it that Warren was not sure used to be there. Before the whole outing thing.

“So … you really are gay?”

Bobby winced and closed his eyes. There it was.

“I mean like, Jean kind of told you that you are. What if she made you believe it? Not on purpose or anything just … she’s not really that good at this telepathy thing yet.”

Looking at Warren he blinked at the deeply concerned look on his friends face. This was not some ‘don’t be gay’ talk. This was a real question.

“Oh. Uh, no. No.” Bobby shook his head, “I kinda wish that was true but I know it’s not. I have found boys attractive since I turned like twelve. I just tried really hard to pretend it was not true.”

After a short pause Warren nodded. “Okay. So Jean was still way out of line but at least she didn’t influence you. That’s good.” He looked at his friend, “I am sorry that was how it happened. I don’t think outing someone like that is the way to do that. Ever.”

“She meant well. I am upset at her but I don’t want everyone else to be upset too. It must be difficult to suddenly hear everyone’s thoughts and not do something like that.”

“Maybe. We aren’t telepaths, we’ll never know for sure.”

They sat there in silence again for a while and Bobby watched the ducks on the lake, wondering if that was it. If this concluded his talk about being gay with Warren. It would be the least uncomfortable one he had to far.

“Hey …” Warren swallowed and shifted a bit, “So … I think I’m Bisexual.”

Bobby choked on the next breath of air and nearly went full on ice in pure shock. That was not what he had expected to hear. Jean had told him Warren wasn’t - gay. He had not been clear on his question and she might have been avoiding to out another person after his reaction.

“Oh.” He said, stupidly. And then, “You like both?”

“I like everything.” Warren tried to correct but really this was still something he was trying to understand himself. “I don’t care which parts someone has under their clothing. I just look at people and find them hot. I never think about what they might be having in their pants.”

“That sounds terrible.” Bobby laughed when Warren gave him a look, “No, sorry like I mean, I am imaging walking through the world and just everyone I meet is like hot. How are you not constantly having to excuse yourself to hide … you know what?”

“I don’t even know.” Warren shrugged and it drew Bobby’s eyes to the beautiful, large wings. It was always cute when Warren emoted with them and now Bobby felt like he could actually admit that to himself. That was nice.

“So I am gay and you are bisexual. And we have both been sitting in the closet?”

“Yeah. Pretty shitty place to be when you’ve got wings with a width of sixteen inches.”

“And an ego twice that size.” Bobby laughed when Warren nudged his shoulder for that joke.

“Warren,” He said, “I am really honored that you just told me this. That you trust me with that part of you. I make jokes all the damn time but I mean this.”

“I know.”

The silence was back but this time they kept looking at each other and Bobby realized that his throat had gone all dry. And that his heart was making an effort to jump out of his chest.

“Bobby, will you let me take you out for a movie and dinner?”

“Wha?” His cheeks felt so hot that Bobby was sure if he was ice, he’d be melting. “Like, for real? Me? You want to …”

“Go on a date with you. Yes. I would like that.”

“Oh.” Bobby pinched himself. It hurt. That meant this was not a dream. Looking back at Warren he swallowed and then said, “Yes. Please yes.”

“Good. Tomorrow evening then.” Warren smiled that stupidly charming smile of his and Bobby died a little. In the best way imaginable.

Maybe this being out thing was not so bad. Maybe it was really, really good. And maybe he needed a T-shirt saying “I am Gay. Ask me about it.”


End file.
